Blue Eyes
by Your Midnight Lullaby
Summary: Dean doesn't DO favors. Dean Winchester is the king of hell for Christ sakes, people would do anything to have the king of hell grant their wish. However, the only two wishes he grants are for the one person with nothing left to offer and Dean finds his life with a living, breathing, complication. Well, at least his life isn't a boring one.


**January 28th 1987**

Sobs sounded through the hospital corridor, everyone knew but no one dare enter and watch as the young mother cradled the lifeless body of her still born baby boy. Her hair a tangled mess, her eyes swollen and full of endless tears as the young mother cried prayers to anyone who could bring him back. This was not the life young seventeen year old Lisa Braeden deserved, but this is the one she received. Soothing the messy hair of her dead baby, hoping and praying the still born would move or breathed as she snuggled him close to her chest. He was beautiful, nothing Lisa ever imagined, the messy spikes of black hair, The paled skin, the same mole birthmark on her hip, spitting image of his teenage mother. All alone, the only thing that brought her happiness no longer kicked in her belly, no longer had hiccups, no longer hungered.

"Why?" She cried softly. "Why you?" She whispered as she nuzzled the cold body in her arms, tears falling on his body.

"Because god is cruel." A man spoke making her rip her eyes off her baby. "Lucky for you I am not him." He was beautiful, piercing green eyes watched her from the shadows as the black suited man with the scarlet red tie walked to her. The first she noticed of him was his freckled kisses meeting paled tan skin. The second his light brown spikes, the third his cane a dog figure at the grip, that matched the dog at his hip. The dog eyes hovered the girl, the Doberman at his hip sat near his master, his eyes red and black swirled together to make a sickly portal that made the strongest mans stomach twist in fear.

"Who are you?" She breathed staring at this stranger.

"I have many names, Dean would be the one I prefer." He stated walking close enough to cup the side of the head of the baby in a caring touch. "I heard your prayers." Lisa froze at his words, he...he came because she prayed to anyone or anything to save her son.

"P-please, i-ill give you anything! Save my son!" Lisa sobbed looking at the man, as he ran his fingers over the child's hair.

"There is nothing you can give me." Dean breathed looking at the baby before he pulled away. "You will die from birth related injuries, your soul has already been judge as even now death coddles you...but I feel for you, Lisa Braeden, your life has been hard and lonely. Growing up in a broken home, almost free with a scholarship to Yale when you were raped and made by a an unknown man while walking home from the library. Your family abandoned you to live on the street, there you found a reason to live, to keep going in the life in your belly..."

"W...why are you telling me this?" She sniffed staring at him in confusion.

"Because you have nothing to give me..." He started. "But I shall grant your wish." Dean brushed his fingers over the child's lips as the baby breathed in a big breathe of air and a blood curtling cry excaped the baby's lips. Springing to life in a moment the baby cried as a small marking appeared on his chest. Lisa gasped and cried harder feeling baby move lively in her arms. "he shares my life...as long as I live your baby shall live.a

"Thank you..." Lisa choked out as she sobbed bring the baby to feed at her breast as she soothed his hair feeling him, touching him as though its a dream. Dean stared at her as she cuddled her baby, she was bleeding internally, she wouldn't make it more than five minutes, he watched her time running out as her voice caught his attention. "Y...you've done so much...but I must ask one favor...please, give my baby a happy life..." She sobbed as dean could do nothing more than nod as he moved to leave her and the baby alone, but her voice caused him to stop. "Castiel...his name is Castiel..."

Dean exited the room, he didn't enter till the sound of Lisa's last breathe and the sound of her slumped body alerted she was gone, he moved collecting the calmed baby from her slumped arms looking at him. Blue eyes met deans as the baby smiled and reached for him happily, Dean felt a stare and noticed the hell hound staring at him.

"Don't start, Crowley."

"Master? Why did you grant this girls wish? Why have you promised to care for human scummy infant? I do not understand why any of this deserved our time." The dog spoke, as Dean stared at him.

"I...don't know." Dean confessed as he sighed as they faded into an abandoned house, glancing around he waved his hand and the house started to rebuild and fix itself into a loving home. "I will keep my word, I shall give the child a life of happiness." He set the baby in a crib that materialized by his magic. "I will give him parents to care for him." He waved his hand, as two gentlemen started materialize as well. Both different, one short, funny, playful and the other tall, smart and wise, giving them everything they needed to raise the child. Dean was not fit to be a parent, he knew nothing of children, but he would watch the boy from the shadows. He glanced at the boy once more before the devil disappeared. When the man was gone, the baby started to cry, instantly reaching for the empty space as the Unknowingly just created men started to move to care for their infant.

"Awh Castiel!" The tall one picked up the baby. "What's wrong my love?" He rocked him softly. "Gabriel, bring me the bottle will you?"

"Yeah." The shorter man nodded, moving to the kitchen. "Is he okay, Sam?" Gabriel handed the tall man the bottle. Sam brought the bottle to his lips as the baby started to drink. Sam nodded as the baby calmed down before leaning in and kissing Gabe. "What's that for?"

"Because I have everything I wanted and more." Sam breathed kissing Gabe again, the happiness and love surrounding the newborn.

**One month later**

Sam kissed Gabriel heatedly as he rode Gabe in their bedroom listening to some shitty rock music Gabe picked out, they were good parents, believe to be middle school sweethearts who grew up and got married, hired a surrogate and out came Castiel. Though none of it was true, this small country home was theres. There private Paradise. Today was their anniversary, so of course a fancy meal and sex was goals of today, it was late and they were sure the baby was asleep in his room. Dean had not visited the baby since creating Sam and Gabriel. Today was the first, Dean could hear the baby Castiel crying, ever since he bonded their lives he could feel Castiel. Sad, happy, angry, scared, alone, any feelings Castiel felt dean felt with him like a nagging hole in his heart. Here he was trying to do paper work, when Castiel desperate Cry's for attention rang in his ear. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before teleporting into the babies room. He glared at the baby as the loud echo of "talk dirty to me" played in the parents room, he slid an arm down pulling the baby to his chest.

"You know I hate you right?" Dean said soothingly as the baby seemed to calm in his arms with a confused angry pout. "I hope you know how much trouble i went through for you." Castiel rocked softly in his arms fusing. "I gave you idiot parents, a nice big house, and a life which is a lot!" Castiel being a baby said nothing as dean sighed collapsing into the rocking chair as Castiel touched his lips with his tiny fingers. " I bet your curious why I saved you...huh?" Dean spoke softly the baby never understanding anything he said. "I lied when I said I didn't know..." Dean breathed as the baby squished its face and made gurgling noises. "...and you have no idea what I'm saying do you?" The baby giggled in his arms and dean sighed. "Alright, alright one song and bed..." Dean cleared his throat.

_Blue eyes_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

Castiel rocked softly as Dean sang to him the only child appropriate song he could think of, the child seemed to approve as he started to lull asleep.

_Like a deep blue sea_

_On a blue blue day_

_Blue eyes_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

Castiel blinked softly trying to keep the sleep from his eyes.

When the morning comes

I'll be far away...

That was the last lyric he heard before softly letting sleep take him, by morning, Dean was gone.

**3 years later**

Dean found himself stalking Castiel, more like checking up on him...every night, when Castiel was fast asleep, he'd softly place a hand on the child's belly as he softly mumbled blue eyes to the sleeping toddler. Only thing that seemed to calm dean enough to let Dean sleep anymore, he needed to check on the toddler to do anything anymore. He found himself examining the mark Dean had placed on the child to connect them. Dean had one in the same place as well after the bond was placed. Sometimes he found himself touching it without realizing lost in thought, the symbol meaning two bodies, one heart, connected. He softly ran fingers over his messed up black locks, his cheeks red with what dean could imagine was a start of a cold. Dean could feel the beginning of a fever, he frowned walking downstairs to collect a warm bottle. Caring for Castiel had become a habit, he's only ran into Sam and or Gabe a couple times, causing a brief freak out on their part that a stranger was in their house. Dean then waves his hand and they forget, easy enough, and they continue on their way. Dean went down making a warm bottle, softly stopping as he placed a few droplets of his blood into the formula. Demon blood has supernatural abilities, when demon pups are little they drink blood instead of milk, it helps cure sickness and healthy growth. A few drops could help Castiel fever, dean smiled at his bottle making skills before making his way back to the toddler, dean softly and carefully picked up the toddler. Castiel had grown, he would soon be too big to carry regularly, he was talking, walking, potty trained and only wore pull ups to bed "just in case." Castiel still liked bottles, though he liked sippy cups, he only liked bottles at night. Dean carried the toddler to the rocking chair, the only thing still here in three years. Castiel was starting to slowly being transitioned from baby to child. his crib was moved to the corner so a big boy bed could be the main display. Dean smiled sadly, the older Cas got the harder it would be for dean to visit him In secret. Dean watched as the three year old softly woke to dean holding him, Castiel was young he would not remember this and the fever could cover this up as a delusional sick dream.

"Papa?" He mumbled before he realized dean wasn't his papa, he didn't look frightened though. "You're not papa or Dada."

"Very observant are you?" Dean smiled, this was his first meeting with Castiel. The boy was looking at him, talking to him.

"What's obsurtant mean?" The toddler questioned as dean chuckled.

"Forget it blue eyes." Dean stated. "Not feeling good huh buddy?" Castiel shook his head no. "I got a bottle for you that will help you feel better."

"What's your name?" Castiel asked curiously caring more of the stranger than his health.

"Dean." Dean confessed, as Castiel looked at him.

"Can I show you what Dada showed me?" Dean nodded as Castiel wiggled his eyebrows weirdly enough for dean to crack up.

"Dada Gabe huh?" Castiel nodded happily. "Okay, enough playing around time to make you better." Castiel let dean hold the bottle to his lips before Castiel started to drink it relaxed perfectly into deans arms, he gripped deans shirt as he kicked his small legs. When the bottle was done, dean smiled at the toddler drifting off as dean rubbed his belly. "You need to stop growing up..." Dean didn't realize he mumbled, his heart ached knowing Castiel will be too aware to have dean visit, there will be a day Castiel will have a wife and children, and dean would have never existed. Dean breathed in carrying the toddler to the big boy bed, he softly placed the toddler into the covers as rubbed his belly as the toddler started to suck his thumb. Dean softly started to sing, taking in the child next to him scared that one day it will be there last time.

_And I say_

_Blue eyes_

_Holding back the tears_

_Holding back the pain_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_And he's alone again_

**3 years later**

"Come on, Castiel! Smile for Dada!" Gabriel chimed trying to take pictures of the six year olds first day of kindergarten, Castiel smiled shyly at the camera.

"Dad you took six gazillion photos! I'm going to be late to school!" Castiel whined, he was so cute with his bowl cut hair, checkered blue shirt, khaki pants and little sneakers.

"You have 10 minutes and the school is just down the hill." Sam laughed ruffling his hair.

"Papa! No!" Castiel squeaked angrily.

"Sorry I get it! You said no to hair touching." Castiel had spent at least 15 minutes making his hair the way he wanted. Sam softly kneeled down kissing his forehead then hands. "You look handsomely beautiful okay? Don't be nervous the kids will love you." Castiel nodded, as he hugged Sam.

"Let's get our big boy to school." Gabriel stated as Sam put Castiel up on his shoulders, Castiel smiled holding on as they made their way down their private little hill home to the town down below.

"School already?! He's six!"

"Normal age for a human."

"Why not wait till tens a good age. " Crowley rolled his eyes at his owner who was currently in a tree in the hillside watching the child and parents take the kid to school.

"Master, the child is at an age you promised to stop seeing him. He can walk, talk and shit all by himself. He doesn't need a bottle-"

"Silence." Dean mumbled, as Castiel got to the school, all the other kids were saying goodbye to mothers, fathers and Castiel turned and looked at Gabe. Dean could feel Castiel's fear, dean placed his hand over the marking over his heart and saw Castiel rub it the same way, he turned about to get in line without saying goodbye because he was trying to be strong but when Gabe and Sam started up the hill Castiel came running crying to his parents.

"DADA PAPA!" Castiel sobbed as Sam held him close, he was being pulled from all he knew. Entering the world for the first time and Dean felt for him.

"Its going to be okay." Sam cooed as Gabriel rubbed castiel's back. It took some convincing to coax Castiel inside but when he calmed down he entered the line next to two twin girls and they entered the classroom. Dean waited like a nervous wreck for Castiel to get out of school, eight am to twelve and dean only felt relief when Castiel had come out running into the arms of his parents. Castiel was excited telling his parents about his new friends Joanna and ruby, the twins dean saw earlier. Castiel went on and on as he talked about finger painting and saw a kid eating crayons. Castiel was definitely a handful putting to bed, but once he was asleep Dean appeared before the sleeping child. He glanced around the Room, dinosaur themed everything crowded the walls to the floor, as Castiel curled into himself on the bed. Dean softly smiled ruffling Castiel hair, he loved Castiel's hair messy.

"Hey blue eyes..." Dean mumbled. "I saw your first day...you got through it like a champ..." Dean stated going to rub the soft baby fat round belly that was fading. "Those girls seem nice, I bet you'll make a lot of friends..." He swallowed the pit in his stomach, sinking loneliness. "You'll grow up and never remember I was even here..." Dean chuckled sadly as he pulled a dinosaur t Rex stuff animal a good decent size for a kid. "I...I got you this...for..." Dean couldn't continue as he softly slid the toy into the child's sleeping arms as he tried not to tear up as he rubbed Cas' belly singing to him softly.

_Blue eyes_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_Like a clear blue sky_

_Watching over me_

**Four years later**

"Bye dads!" Castiel stated sliding on his helmet, getting ready to ride his bike to meet up with the twins.

"Castiel! Be careful!" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Call us if you need anything! Be home by six!" Castiel waved as he biked up the hill towards the lake. Castiel was Ten years old! He was starting to have all the freedoms and privileges. Like bed time, nine instead of eight! No parents when hanging with his friends. Castiel felt so...alive. He biked up to the lake where the girls were waiting.

"Castiel!" Jo cried in a white one piece with a cute built in skirt, ruby wearing a two piece blue flowers, they twins were definitely their own person.

"Hey guys!" Castiel got off his bike, pushing it against a tree.

"Cassie, ready to swim?" Ruby cheered with her sister. "Finally warm enough."

"Yeah." He blushed taking off his shirt.

"Whoa! You got a tattoo!" Ruby rushed over touching the mark as Castiel instantly backed away uncomfortably, he didn't like the feel of people touching it. Never did. Not even his parents. Dean looked up from his hellish paperwork, feeling the unusual caress, causing him to glance to the side softly, he...felt a stranger touch their mark...he would...feel that more that Castiel was getting older. He was sure many women would be feeling his mark, first it would be during kisses, then more...dean took off his glasses as he rubbed his tired eyes, dean was old. Too old. Crowley felt the distress from his master and softly Nuzzled him. Dean smiled sadly at the affection and pet his hound, he enjoyed the comfort before returning to his work.

"Its not a tattoo, its a birthmark." Cas corrected as the girls gave a glance.

"Our mom owns a bar, we know tattoos, that's a tattoo."

"What's a tattoo?" They turned seeing a bathing suit swearing Meg and her cousin Jimmy, they both went to school with them, but only few knew of Megs crush on Castiel.

"Awh come on! Who invited meg?"

"I did." Ruby chimed to her sister. "She's my best friend be nice."

"Ugh." Joanna pouted. "This is suppose to be our secret waterfall."

"Now it's all our secret." Jimmy smiled at Jo.

"They won't tell!" Ruby pleaded.

"Okay okay." Jo gave up.

"What should we do now?"

"Truth or dare duh!" The twins smiled.

"Truth or what?" Castiel questioned.

"You ask someone truth or dare and they pick. Truth, you ask a question and they have to tell the truth." Jo started to explain. "Dare, you tell a person to do something and they have to do it." Castiel nodded understanding, as they sat near the top of the water fall, the game began innocently enough. Castiel was no fun, he picked all truths, and Jo got all dares and had to eat three slugs.

"Truth or dare, Meg?" ruby asked.

"Dare." Meg said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss Castiel." Ruby smiled as the two blushed for two different reasons.

"No." Castiel stood.

"Just let her kiss you!" Ruby laughed as meg stood trying to kiss Castiel. Castiel bolted away as he ran around before backing up on the rock closest to the waterfalls edge. Meg leaned forward her eyes closed as he leaned back more, started to accept there was no escape and his first kiss would be with Meg when he felt himself falling back without his consent, he watched their faces in horror as Castiel slipped off the rock into the waterfalls river down below, with a sickening crack everything went dark. Dean was just finishing his paperwork when he started choking, he felt himself start choking to breathe as he fell to the floor coughing up water, tasting of mud, blood and fish. Trying to expel it from his lungs as Crowley leapt up in fear.

"Master?!"

"C-Castiel." Dean choked his eyes blood shot his head pounding, as his heartbeat beat in his ear, he teleported to Castiel. He found himself under water, Castiel floating helplessly in the water face down, blood pouring from his temple. Dean coughed causing more water in his lungs as he scooped Castiel into his arms, struggling to make it to shore. Castiel's heart was slowing down and so was deans...linking their life save Castiel's life but Castiel's human life also effected Deans...if dean lived Castiel lived...Castiel dies...Dean forced the child's head up as he slammed his lips on his blowing air into the lungs of the boy, dean started pounding his in closed hands on their mark trying to get Castiel to breathe. "Breathe damn it!" Dean coughed trying again and again, dean heart started to slow with Castiel's with Deans last breathe he pushed one more time to try to save the boys life, just like when he first gave the child life, Castiel shot alive, coughing and throwing up the water in his lungs. Dean rubbed his back as he himself felt the life return to him.

"Good job blue eyes, cough it out." Dean coughed as he touched the injury on Castiel's head fixing it now with the restored life and strength to do so. Beautiful frightened eyes stared at green ones as the boy started to cry in trauma. "Shh...its okay blue eyes...shhh..." Dean softly touched his belly the baby fat barely present as he rubbed and sang to the boy softly till he calmed enough to sleep.

_Blue eyes_

_Ooh I love blue eyes_

_When I'm by her side_

_Where I long to be_

_I will see_

Castiel woke a hour surrounded by his parents, they were so relieved he was okay, they scooped him up in his arms and checked for injuries when they found none they cried in happiness. Castiel's eyes looked for the man that saved him, but he was gone.

**5 years later**

"Come on Castiel! You can't miss your first dance!" Gabe knocked on the door, pimple ridden, brace face Castiel was sobbing into a pillow. He didn't want to go. Jo was going with Jimmy, Ruby was going with Lucifer, Meg was going with Gordon, no one asked Castiel. Castiel was going to be the only one without a date, he wasn't going.

"Gabriel..." Sam sighed softly. "Let him be..." He said sadly.

"No! He thinks its because he's " ugly" those are my genes mister! You are not ugly!" Gabriel knocked, since everyone believed Gabe was biologically the father.

"Give him time. maybe he'll come out." Sam stated leading his husband away, Castiel cried half the night cried into himself while his friends enjoyed the night, the first Dance was a Halloween party, Castiel had been so excited to go, but look at him. Who would want to go with him? He sniffed as he felt a breeze, he sat up and turned seeing a cloaked figure in his window, he tensed as the masked man stared from the window frame.

"Who are you?" Castiel breathe, his body was tensed but he wasn't scared. His heart, soul and body knew this man, it was his mind who did not. The man climbed completely through, dressed in a suit, black with a red tie, his mask white with silver linings.

"Call me Angel." The dark green eyes stared into Castiel's soul, his heart pounded in what he thought was fear but it was recognition.

"Don't you know its rude to climb through peoples windows." Castiel rubbed his eyes of tears, he mumbled.

"I apologize, my prince." He bowed as Castiel glared at him.

"Don't mock me, its rude. I-i want you to leave."

"Mock?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a handsome prince?!" Castiel snapped.

"You do to me." Dean smiled as Castiel looked as though he'd kill him. "look yourself." Dean ushered to the mirror, Castiel stormed to it ready to cry.

"Look you jackass! See i-" Castiel stopped as he stared Into the mirror, he wasn't wasn't wearing the PJs he had, but an elegant prince attire, it...looked real. The costume had gold trimmings, boots all accurate as though someone had stole these from a prince. Castiel turned in shock to the stranger, and dean smirked behind the mask. "...who...are...you?" Castiel breathed as the stranger held out his hand.

"Come Castiel, the magic doesn't end till midnight, but your curfew does." Castiel seemed frightened but he reached out to take the strangers hand. Castiel didn't know how grabbing the strangers hand had gotten them outside, a black horse with black and red eyes reared as Dean lead him towards the horse.

"Ho-how did..?"

"Just let it happen." Dean breathed behind Castiel causing Cas to suck in air as he hoisted Castiel on the horse, Dean followed suit. "Crowley!" Dean called to the horse as the horse reared and raced without much guidance towards the dance.

"I wish Castiel came." Jo breathed as Ruby roughly kissed Lucifer the sophomore.

"I wish too but Castiel didn't want to-" meg started.

"I bet he's crying." Jo sighed. "Poor Cas."

"Don't feel bad because we invited him and he chosen otherwise." Jimmy said trying to cheer up his date as the front doors opened causing everyone to turn, Wind blew as the door swayed as Dean and Cas entered. Meg gasped and it even caused ruby and Lucifer to pay attention. Castiel noticed all eyes on him, showing up with a mysterious stranger, a black horse and looking like royalty instead of thrown together or something from the store. Castiel's heart raced in fear and judgment but Dean's hand moved to his lower back calmed the teen.

"Castiel, don't let them make you nothing. " he breathed as Castiel's eyes laid on him. "This is your night, own it." Dean smiled as he felt Castiel move away from Dean.

"Will you dance with me?" Castiel breathed holding his hand to Dean. He smiled taking it.

"Anything you wish, my prince." Dean smiled behind the mask as Castiel lead him in the silence of the group, the music played as Dean let Castiel lead. He felt Castiel's eyes as Castiel started to ballroom dance him to a slow song. Castiel's cheeks burned, as they danced. The world disappeared around them as they touched, Dean found them moving closer and closer with each dance, couple serious ballroom and three horrible old fashioned dean dancing which was Castiel mostly laughing and trying to show dean how to dance something from this century. They hadn't noticed the room return to normal, everyone continuing their own fun nights except Castiel's friends.

"LL-lets take a break" Castiel blushed as he held Deans hand leading him towards the small group. "hey guys." Castiel smiled like a kid on Christmas still holding deans hand, the group said nothing.

"H...hey Cas." Jo broke the silence.

"W-whats wrong?" Castiel's face fell as he panted from the dancing.

"What is he? 40?" Meg stated bitterly.

"What?" Castiel questioned then he realized. "You...don't approve?"

"Cas can we talk to you in private?" Ruby stated as Dean sighed, wanting to easily just send these children away but he sucked it up and decided against that.

"If anyone needs me." Dean started, with an annoyed sigh. "I'll just be getting punch...till...Castiel gets me." He turned walking away.

"What is your problem?!" Castiel hissed.

"He's our problem. He's obviously at least 25. Castiel, you're only 15-" ruby stated.

"Its none of your business who I invite as my date."

"Come on! Jesus, its pathetic you stooped so low to get a random pedophile on the internet as a date." Lucifer chuckled. "No one want you otherwise?"

"Lucifer!" Ruby slapped him as Castiel looked down.

"Cas wait-" Jo cried out as Castiel looked up.

"I will not let you ruin a perfectly good night for me! if you were my friends, you'd let me make my own mistakes, let me live my own life, and care about what makes me happy. But you don't. " Castiel turned sticking up for himself for the first time. " Go fuck yourselves! " Castiel snapped running to find Dean, he took deans hand without warning yanking him towards the empty classrooms and away from the party.

"Sorry you fought with your friends." Dean mumbled as Castiel moved desks to the side clearing them a space in the middle.

"Its not your fault, I promise long time coming." Castiel stated.

"What are you doing?" Dean chuckled watching him.

"I'm clearing us some room so I can teach you some modern dancing."

"My dancing that bad?"

"It wasn't bad in 1856 if that makes you feel better." Dean pouted.

"Come, Angel." Castiel stuck put his hand. Dean smiled softly taking his hand as the teen first showed him much slow downed versions of modern dancing, Dean thought his crotch was going to fall off with all the bumping and grinding teenagers thought of today, but Castiel was enjoying himself. Castiel laughed at all of Dean's faces he made of confusion. When Castiel offered slower dancing, Castiel used his phone to play some slower songs. Castiel put dean's hands on Castiel's shoulders and put his hands on Deans hip. They started to move, slowly and with ease, Castiel was shorter than dean, still haven't met his growth spurt. Castiel started to wear his hair shorter, spiking it up, which Dean liked on him. Castiel was so handsome, he was growing more and more beautiful. Dean continued to take him in, when the soft music changed to a familiar song. Blue eyes started to play through the teens phone, as Dean ripped his eyes towards the phone, the only song that stuck out in the modern pop song that Castiel was playing. "don't approve?"

"Hmm?" Dean breathed turning his attention back to Castiel who started to switch their positions to let Dean lead.

"The song...you reacted to it." Castiel stated curiously.

"No, I...love this song..." Dean breathed slightly choked up. "Y..you?"

"I love it, when I was little my guardian angel use to come every night and sing to me." Castiel confessed. "Hearing the song, helps me relax, makes me feel safe and loved." Dean felt his cheeks blush red as he felt Castiel moving closer pressing more and more into Dean.

"Loved?" Dean choked out as his heart pounded, he never used that word, but when Castiel spoke the words. Was that deans goal? He never though love would be something he was giving Cas. His heart raced...Did...Dean love Castiel? Dean stared into Castiel's eyes as Castiel looked into his then towards his lips. Dean wasn't sure who started the kiss but somehow their lips met as Deans fingers dug into Castiel's bone hips, Castiel's hands instantly dug into Dean's hair tugging and tangling them. Castiel felt his back hit the wall as dean pressed into him, Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean used this opportunity to slid his tongue into Castiel's innocent mouth. Castiel mewed, in surprise sloppiness Castiel's tongue met Dean's tongue. When Dean pulled away softly to let Castiel and him catch his breath, but when he pulled away Castiel mewed in protest.

"Dean..." Dean stiffed as Castiel realized his mistake, his eyes widen as Dean yanked away. "D-Dean! Wait!" Castiel grabbed his sleeve.

"H-how long have you-"

"Since I can remember." Castiel breathed gripping his sleeve. "I'm sorry my awareness startles you, b-but now you don't have to hide anymore! Please don't go dean." Dean was startled, he never planned for Cas to know, but here he was begging dean to not hide. He didn't know how to react as Castiel cupped his face, Dean looked at him confused as Castiel lowered Dean's mask. It ungripped from Deans face with ease, Dean looked conflicted as he looked into Castiel's eyes as Castiel examined Deans face, counting each freckle as blushed pulling Dean into another kiss. Dean didn't react into the kiss first, but soon his fingers found Castiel hips. Tasting Castiel, the kiss wasn't like the one before it was soft and slow, when Castiel pulled away he was panting. "Dean...I...lo-" Dean kissed him silencing him, he couldn't take the words Castiel was trying to say. He couldn't take Castiel changing his mind later, Castiel was still young...he had his whole world open to him. To fall in love, to date, to meet people...If Castiel spoke those words...it could break dean.

"Let's get you home..." Dean stated a mere whisper as castiel blinked and they were in his room. Castiel gasped, looking around as he smiled.

" y...you really are an angel."

"Polar opposite, really." Dean chuckled kissing Cas one more time before moving towards the window.

"Will...I see you again? Or...will you keep hiding?" Dean froze at the window.

"I don't know..." Dean mumbled and was gone.

**3 years later**

"Goodnight, dads." Castiel smiled as he leaned against the doorway to his bedroom, his parents bedroom across the hall, they smiled at thier son.

"Goodnight." Gabriel called, there was was eighteen tomorrow. Eighteen. His heart broke as they glanced at him.

"Tomorrow we'll celebrate your birthday." Sam smiled.

"With tons of cake."

"That I promise he won't eat this time before we even start your birthday."

"That was once!" Sam rolled his eyes playfully.

"I made a back up just in case." Sam whispered to Cas causing him to laugh.

"Night!" Castiel called closing the door, when hands slid against his hips and pressed against him. Castiel breathed a moan, knowing those hands so well. "You need to stop teasing me like this unless you plan to make use of those hands." Castiel heart raced and groaned loudly when Dean yanked away. This happened often, dean never went farther than kissing, Castiel was one sexually frustrated man, and his boyfriend was such a tease. I mean, he saw dean as his boyfriend, they never made it official, maybe he could see if Dean felt the same way. "Hey baby..." Castiel moved to kiss him. "How's my boyfriend today?"

"Cold." Dean nuzzled him, as he leaned kissing him. Demon's hated winter, usually stayed in hell still summer, they weren't use to the cold so they got colds easily and Dean was braving it for Cas. Castiel smiled that dean didn't even bat an eye to being called boyfriend.

"Come snuggle with me under the covers." Castiel smiled pulling dean towards the bed as dean kicked off his shoes and pants. Dean crawled into bed with his shirt and boxers on as Castiel pulled him close under the covers. Dean laid his head on Cas' chest listening to him breathe, Castiel sporting only his boxers let Dean trace the symbol on their chest.

"You know I dream of this." Dean spoke in the silence. "of you, me...this."

"Oh?" Castiel smiled, Dean's eyes were closed as he felt the heat of Castiel warming him.

"I dreamed of you at my castle, by my side, a few pups running around." Dean mumbled.

"Pups? yeah, I'd love to have some puppies one day. My own hell hound." Castiel laughed, but Dean seemed a bit annoyed by that, he didn't open his eyes but he pouted. "What?"

"Hell hound babies are called cubs." He said grumpily, slightly offended. Castiel gave him a confused look, as Cas stared at the ceiling.

"Then, what are pups?" Castiel stated trying to figure it oout, when dean blushed.

"Demon's call them pups...humans call them children." Castiel was quiet as he wrapped his arms around him a bit more. Was dean stating he wanted...a family with Cas? He wanted to commit that seriously with Castiel?

"You...want to have children with me? Have a family?" Castiel blushed.

"Of course, I love you stupid." Dean mumbled as Castiel started to cry happy tears. Dean never told him that before, Castiel was so fucking happy.

"Well, I guess I need to learn more about Demons in we are going to adopt pups." Castiel smiled nuzzling the half asleep demon.

"What do you want to know?" Dean mumbled.

"Everything."

"First, we could adopt, not that adoptions a bad thing, we have many life to adopt."

"Then..?"

"We give birth to them." Dean stated. "We have our own pups." Castiel blushed.

"But...we are men?"

"Demons are born with both organs, no matter our outside sex." Castiel blushed harder, Dean would carry their children? Castiel's babies in his belly. "should see a female demons dick, scariest thing you'll ever see."

"I-is that why you don't want to have sex?" Dean tensed at Castiel's question. "Afraid you'll get pregnant?"

"No, you have to be mated to get pregnant."

"Mated?"

"During sex, when we orgasm you bite my neck and I bite yours, you'll be marked forever as my husband, you'll have to bite me every time it fades."

"Oh." Castiel stated.

"As my mate, you'll also be king of hell." Dean mumbled.

"Cool." Dean chuckled at Castiel."...demons are weird."

"So are humans." They chuckled, as Castiel kissed Dean's sleepy lips. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah." Castiel stated.

"I want to talk to you about your birth mother."

"Lisa?" Castiel stated, he knew his surrogate was named Lisa.

"...When Lisa gave birth to you...you had been a stillborn." Castiel froze.

"What?" He looked down to Dean's serious face.

"You had died, a month before you were suppose to be born, she was a young homeless teen. She couldn't get medical needs she needed when she had you, and one day you stopped moving inside her...she started to feel pain and when she went to the hospital she gave birth to you. She cradled you, praying for someone to save you. And I came. Lisa begged for your life, she offered me anything in exchange. She was near death, and all she wanted was your body to move, to breath, and I decided to grant her wish." He touched castiel's mark. "Our souls share a bond, I die, you die...you die-"

"Then you die..." Castiel absorbed the information.

"She asked me one other favor before she died...that I make sure you live a happy life..."

"You found my dads..."

"Not exactly..." Dean confessed. "I created them, one of fire and air the other of water and earth." Castiel sat up looking at Dean.

"My parents are the real life version of Pinocchio?"

"Explains Gabriel no?" Castiel slapped his arm. "Sorry, sorry."

"My...mom died." Castiel stated pulled his legs to his chest. "..what I don't get...is why you bothered to save me...why you bothered after you granted her second wish."

"Because... When i first met your mother she was sitting on a bench, talking to her swollen belly, happier than me, the king of hell...she smiled...and I saw hope. When you smile, I see it. The hope of tomorrow." Castiel smiled softly, as he pulled Dean into a soft kiss. Dean curled his fingers around Castiel's hip as he kissed him back.

"Thank you for telling me..."

"I wanted you to know everything, before its too late."

"Too late?"

"Before you fell head over heals for me." Dean stated seriously, and Castiel laughed.

"Way too late." Castiel laughed as he laid down pulling dean into a kiss. Right now he was praying to his mother, thanking for all his happiness. As he moved to pull off Dean's shirt, but dean stopped him. "Dean...its okay...I want to be your mate."

"It will be long distance, I'll be in hell the majority of the time-"

"I'll move to hell."

"Your friends and family?"

"I'll visit my friends, and I'm sure Gabriel and Sam won't mind moving to hell with us..."

"Are...you sure?" Castiel nodded."forever is a long time."

"I'm okay with forever." Castiel breathed straddling Dean as he kissed him. Dean softly sat up pulling off his shirt over his head. Castiel saw the mark for the first time, Castiel slid his hand over the mark and Deans eyes went black, Castiel noticed when suddenly he was flipped onto his back, Dean growled eyes black as he licked Castiel's neck as Castiel shivered. Touch the mark drove dean into a lust like no other, it was as though touching his very being. "Dean..." Castiel moaned as dean tore Castiel's boxers open, looking at Castiel's erection. Castiel was slightly hard, getting harder as Dean leaned down taking Castiel's erection into his mouth, Castiel gasped as lube appeared in deans hands, he poured the liquid on his fingers sliding his fingers between his cheeks Castiel felt dean teasing his hole. "God, oh my god. Ah." Castiel moaned as Dean sucked his now throbbing cock, before teasing a finger in slowly, Castiel shivered. He hasn't ever had sex before but that didn't mean he hasn't touched himself. He has had one or two fingers before inside. But this didn't compare to Deans. Dean twirled the lubed finger in Castiel slowly, and Castiel reacted with pleasure. Dean sucked and teased Castiel prepping him, as Castiel moved and reacted softly ganging confidence to rock and move feeling ample amounts of pleasure. Three fingers in and Dean pulls his mouth away to move to kiss Castiel.

"Are you sure you want this...?" Dean moaned as Castiel's Hand forced his boxers down, Deans eyes had returned to normal as he spoke. Dean groaned as Castiel started to massage his cock, and Dean shuttered.

"I wanted this for so long...I want you to be mine forever..." Dean moved to kiss him once more before he took Cas' hand away from his cock and poured lube in his hand. Cas got the meaning and started to slid it on his cock with the hand job. Dean moaned at Castiel's hand, Dean kissed Castiel feeling his body as he rocked into Castiel's hand. Dean groaned as he enjoyed the feel before pulling back to position himself.

"You can stop me anytime."

"I know...I love you, now fuck me already" Castiel kissed his lips as he pressed into Castiel. Castiel hissed gripping Dean, digging his nails into deans back as Dean bit back a moan. Castiel was so tight, he buried his face into Castiel's neck nuzzling him as Deans chest rumbled in some sort of pur. Castiel waited to adjust as he started to chuckle at the purring. "You pur?"

"All demons pur." Dean blushed. "It calms our partners and pups."

"Its cute." Castiel panted as he kissed him softly, licking his bottom lip, he felt dean moved inside him causing Castiel to gasp. They moved with each other, feeling each other, their mark glowed as their bodies connected like this. Dean was delicate with Castiel. Rocking into him tenderly, picking up speed and roughness only if Castiel asked. Sweat dripped down their skin as dean, switched positions a couple times, before laying against him fucking him on their side, as he gripped Castiel's jaw to force him to look at dean. All tender, Castiel was getting close as Dean rocked roughly into his hole, and Castiel could only mew as he felt dean coming inside him, quickly his eyes went black and he bit hard into Cas' shoulder. Gasping in pain he slammed his teeth into Deans neck as he felt dean continuing to pound him till he finished. Castiel didn't even realize he had started to cum at the feel of dean's cum inside him. He whimpered as dean started to slow panting as Castiel felt so full. Castiel was shaking as Dean lapped at the blood wound growling protectively at his mate, Castiel didn't draw blood from the bite but would bruise which was already forming. "T...that was..."

"Mine." Castiel shivered at deans deep voice as he shivered at Deans cock inside him. It was a turn on, how he growled protectively holding him, but Castiel felt warm, safe and slept over came him.

"Oh my..." A voice yelp causing Castiel to snap awake, he groaned sore, dean curled up around him, his neck sore, dean still deep in his ass, no covers and there was his father Sam...laundry basket and all. Castiel sat up trying to cover himself as dean groaned his protest.

"Papa!" Castiel yelped, as Sam quickly exited the room. Shit. "Wake up stupid." He slapped deans arm and dean groaned as he pulled Cas close. "Dean my dad saw us!" Dean groaned, as he pulled out of Cas a explosion of cum slid down Cas' keg causing him to shiver.

"Take a shower." Dean mumbled as he stood a mess. "I'll talk to them." Dean started to leave and left the room with cummy sweaty and oh yeah...naked!

"I think I'm going to kill myself." Castiel grumbled in horror and embarrassment as Castiel took a shower and slowly headed downstairs. Sam sat at the kitchen table with a coffee as Gabriel stood pacing, he could hear the shower in the spare room going off as he quietly held himself. "Hey..."

"Sit." Gabriel demanded as Castiel sat.

"Dads. I'm sorry..." He started before they did. " I should have told you I had a boyfriend, I should have warned you before it got serious."

"Your...boyfriends definitely a character."

"And was extremely naked." Gabriel growled.

"He was kind to explain everything."

"With his dick out." Gabriel snapped as Sam took Castiel's hand.

"Do you understand how serious mating is? This isn't like marriage, you can't get out of it. Its going to be rough and won't always be happy."

"I do dad...I love him." Castiel kissed his father's hand as Sam looked at Gabe.

"Then i guess congratulations are in order." Sam smiled as he moved hugging Castiel over the counter. "My baby...eighteen, married...you were just born only a few minutes ago...I remember taking you in my arms and crying...just couldn't stop. Even if it wasn't real, it was to me." Sam started to cry holding him tightly as Castiel started to cry as well.

"I love you papa." Castiel sobbed gripping him tightly, Dean had told them everything, Lisa, dean making them and giving them Cas. Everything.

"I don't know dean." Gabriel chimed grabbing their attention, but he created Sam and gave us you...how can I hate a man when he gave me nothing but happiness." Castiel hugged Gabe as well them crying and being a mess sobbing.

"I-i over heard you." His parents looking at him. "Talking about having another child...please do...you are the best parents in the world...I'd be sad to know there won't be someone growing up in your arms..." Castiel sniffed as a voice behind them startled them.

"There are plenty of orphan's in hell looking for homes." Dean stated naked leaning against the bedroom door, dripping over the floor, everyone's eyes trailed to his dick, which Gabriel covered Sam's eyes. "There is currently 3 so far, one newborn, one three and the other ten. Normally I hire demons to care for the young, but you and Gabe will never age, never get old and those orphans would rather be loved than cared for."

"What do you think Gabe?" Sam asked turning to look at Gabe. "Will you raise a family with me?" Gabe nodded leaning down and kissing him, hard and needingly. Castiel smiled as he moved to dean softly and hugged him, he smiled kissing his mates hair. Everything was so perfect.

"Happy birthday Cas."

"It will be if you stop flashing my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Get some pants on."

**One year later**

"King Castiel!" The demon servants called as Castiel booked it into the nearest room, hiding as the demon's past him looking for him. When their voices faded he breathed a sigh on relief.

"Ditching your civil duty, King Castiel?" The voice behind him called and Castiel slightly tensed. "What will king Dean, think?" Castiel smirked as he turned, Dean laid in the royal bathtub, there were bubbles that filled the tub as Dean soaked staring at him with a soft smile. Deans belly poked over the bubbles which lead Castiel's eyes to it. Dean was six and a half months pregnant with their child and because of this Castiel had took over as temporary main king of hell as Dean dealt with handling his first pregnancy. Dean was taking this rather well, Dean got pregnant from the first time Castiel topped. Which wasn't really planned but wasn't necessarily avoided, but When dean woke up hurling the night after, it was obvious they were pregnant. The first pregnancy is always the hardest for Demons, especially Dean since he was the first demon and king. Castiel was extremely busy as king, running around like a headless chicken, but he did it with grace. He had to sneak away to see Dean, or his parents and siblings, which he never understood how dean had anytime to see him and run a whole kingdom. He smiled as he moved to his mate and child, sliding his hand over the bump needing to feel the life inside. when he felt the thumping in Deans life, ever since Dean gotten pregnant Castiel worried over the life inside. He didn't want to suffer death as his mother done losing him, he felt Dean touch his hand. "Hey...everything's going to be okay. I go to doctor visits every week, I would know if anything was wrong...its okay. Don't worry."

"I'm always worried."

"Look if you want to come, I have a doctors appointment after my bath-"

"Is dad doing it?"

"Gabriel is the best doctor we have, I made sure he was given knowledge of demons as well."

"Good, after your bath well go." Dean smiled at Cas as he felt Castiel rub his belly the thumping under his hand became more active at his touch.

"The baby misses you." Dean smiled.

"How would it know its me."

"Must feel my heart race." Dean smiled as he felt Castiel's hand slid a bit lower."what are you doing?" Dean laughed as Castiel slid his hand cupping Deans dick causing dean to moan.

"Trying to see what else makes your heart race." Castiel smirked as Dean groaned as his hand slid down his cock. God pregnancy sex was the best sex, he was so sensitive and Castiel loved him big and needy for him.

"Ah!" Dean moaned gripping Castiel's arm as he rocked softly into his hand, as Castiel leaned down kissing dean as he whimpered and buckled. God Castiel was a good mate, even though he was tired he would wake up and care for dean. He would make sure Dean felt comfortable, got him water at night, fucked dean if he was a horny mess, found dean a chocolate pie at 3 am. Castiel was so good to would have gotten in and fucked him if it wasn't for the 3 complicated layers of clothes under him, there was a reason servants dressed them. He rocked His hand till he came in the water. Whimpering to catch his breath. "God I love you." Dean panted as he calmed his breathing. Castiel helped him out of the water, helping dean into maternity clothes. he started to lead him towards Gabriel and Sam's cottage on the castle grounds, Castiel's siblings ran around outside, well Kylie for sure. Kylie's curly black hair bounced as she twirled in the yard, her ebony skin kissed with freckles, miles also followed after the girl , his blonde hair placed in a Mohawk by his request. He was four unlike his 11 year old sister he had a long tail that was white, all demon children had tails, varieties of colors. They lost them after puberty, but till then the horns and dog like ears were the most adorable things the world has ever seen. Though human and demon breeding wasn't new, breeding with the devil himself was going to be its own adventure. No one ever has, therefore there's no telling what the baby will sport. Ears? Tails? Who knows. The siblings greeted him with a bow and a hug before the two went inside, Gabriel smiled as they saw Sam fast asleep with the younger child in the rocker.

"Long day?"

"Judith...she's teething, she's...a handful." Gabriel whispered as he hugged them both taking them to his office as he started the examine.

"Any pains or aches Dean?"

"Only when I walk or sleep on my side."

"Try sleeping on your back only."

"I can't sleep on my back." Dean groaned, millions of years on his side and suddenly he's force on his back.

"He'll sleep on his back." Castiel stated arms crossed and protective drilling into the back of deans head.

"And walking?" Gabriel ignored his son.

"Feet."

"Normal expecting sores." Gabriel had dean lie down as he pulled out the machine rubbing clear gel on deans belly as he examined inside. "Hmm." Gabriel smiled at the contents inside, a secret twitched on his smile. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"No." They both said quickly.

"We want to be surprised." Gabriel smiled softly as he chuckled.

"Hope you get all the sleep you can now..." Gabriel spoke standing. "Everything checks out, just rest as much as you can. Your both going to need it."

**2 months later**

Dean was huge, he looked like a plum as he watched Castiel pack up with boredom the luggage Castiel wanted to make sure they needed for the trip he had planned with his friends a long time before Dean got pregnant. Dean said Castiel needed to go and visit his friends, Castiel stated he wasn't going without Dean. It was only for a week and the baby wasn't due till February 14. Dean was weary however, one it was winter and Demons hate winter. Two its camping in the fucking woods on the ground in flimsy material. Needless to say Dean has never been camping.

"What about the baby bump?"

"We will tell them your fat."

"Gee, thanks." Castiel chuckled.

"I'm sure you can have a spell to hide your belly from humans or something." Dean could, but he didn't want to. "I'm sorry you don't want to go but I'd rather have you close."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Dean stated feeling bad as Castiel smiled and kissed him. He loved this dork, when they were sure they were Ready dean had Crowley carry them through the world's. Using too much power was a lot of effort on Dean and Crowley who warmed to Castiel happily helped. Though Crowley would have rather stayed with Castiel's new hell hound bobby, he still followed Dean.

"I'll set up, Crowley watch Dean." Castiel stated as Dean sat on a large bolder looking up at the sky as the lake besides him flowed, he sighed as he took it in, Crowley sitting next to him alert.

"...we're going to be eaten by a bear." Dean grumbled as Crowley snickered. "what?"

"You sure hate the woods don't you?"

"I'm not pissing in the woods if that's what you're thinking." Dean rolled his eyes pulling his sweater close as wind blew. It wasn't cold, well too cold, it was warm and sunny out but Dean preferred it to be a bit hotter. He held the massive belly, as he waved his hand and the belly faded into abs, they were still there but the spell blocked the eyes from seeing. He'd had to be careful not to bump into or hit his belly, he missed not seeing his lump. His hand slid over the optical allusion, as he felt an elbow jab against his finger. He turned watching Castiel fumble with the tent, to Castiel's annoyance he wasn't much of a Directions person. After what was 15 minutes Dean groaned trying to get up as his hell hound helped with the final push for standing. Dean waddled over his hand on his back, as he snatched the map from the confused mans hands. "give me that."

"Hey! I got it!" Castiel huffed.

"You haven't, and you are building it upside down." Dean read over the directions before waving his hand and the tent built itself.

"But-" Dean ignored him and walked inside, when Castiel followed the small tent barely fitting one was a mansion inside, looking like a giant house with plumbing, a kitchen, living room as a giant master. Dean instantly hobbled to the bathroom, groaning.

"Baby's on bladder!" The devil called as the door slammed.

"Whoa." Castiel looked around. He didn't expect this camping, he expected more...humble means when dean came out Castiel gave him a look.

"I get you wanted to be Davy Crockett but I'm keeping the bathroom." Dean huffed exiting the bathroom, as Castiel frowned at that.

"I actually enjoy the simple things, like sleeping under the stars." Castiel stated.

"Well as much as I like stars I rather see them from my balcony." Dean was obviously more angry at Cas than annoyed like Castiel was.

"Look obviously we like different vacations, so none of us will win. You can keep the bathroom but it will be outside in a port a potty. Just in case my friends decide to come into our tent at any Time, otherwise no special powers."

"But..."

"Its just a week." Dean looked like he would cry. "Dean, please. All I need is for someone to find out and freak. Starting a riot."

"Okay." Dean sniffed as Castiel pulled him close as Nuzzled him as they found themselves standing in a normal but larger tent, nothing inside but two sleeping bags, Deans with extra extra extra padding.

"I wonder whose already here?" Someone called outside.

"They got a kick ass do-whoa nice doggie."

"Crowley's going to eat them." Dean casually warned as Castiel pulled away with a sigh.

"Down Crowley!" Castiel stated exiting the tent as Crowley calmed and sat once again.

"Castiel!" Jo giggled hugging him as Castiel gripped her back happily. She smelled like wild flowers, though the soft smell of baby throw up was present. Joanna had gotten pregnant in highschool with jimmy's baby while they were in senior year, she barely finished highschool when the baby was born. Beautiful girl with blonde curls and dazzling blue eyes. She was almost a year old. Jimmy smiled carrying her, she mumbled and blinked her long eye lashes at Castiel.

"Jimmy, good to see you." Castiel went shaking jimmy hand, noticing the ring. "Is that a ring?"

"Don't worry, we are only engaged." Jimmy laughed. "We will invite you when the wedding happens, just make sure when you tie the not you'd send us a invite, I mean you seemed to have just vanished for a year..."

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Demons mated, They never had a ceremony, not like humans. So it was a private setting than a friends and family ordeal. Technically he was already married and has been since his eighteenth birthday.

"Castiel." Dean called staring at the tents opening, he had his arms across his chest, Castiel couldn't see the lump of his child inside him, but if he had made effort to touch his belly he would be able to feel it.

"Whose is this?" Jo questioned looking Dean up and down.

"My..." Husband? My mate? Whatever he said could hurt either of them. "Boyfriend." He said trying to take a safer route, but you could tell Dean was definitely not a happy camper...figuratively and literally.

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" Jo smiled reaching to shake his hand, he accepted it.

"I'm dean, nice to meet you. I heard so much about you."

"Really? I haven't heard anything about you." Dean slightly growled, causing Jo to tense."t-then again we haven't talk in a couple months. " Months. Dean and Castiel have been together longer than a month, pregnant for six, yet she never heard of Dean or their child. Castiel gulped, feeling his grave getting deeper and Deeper, he HAD to have mentioned dean at some point. Going through his conversations in his head. Shit he really hasn't, he talked about his parents and his new siblings and his new job leaving out the king part. He was just so use to keeping dean a secret all his life that it was normal not to talk about him.

"Your boyfriends going to bed."Dean stated turning away.

"Dean it isn't like that." Castiel groaned as he tried to follow Dean but a random thunder booming caused them to jump. Obviously the angry boyfriend thunder warned him not to follow. They will have to talk once Dean calmed down.

"I...am so sorry..." Jo covered her mouth. "How...long have you?"

"Let's just say since I graduated..."

"Oh..."

"And its pretty serious."

"Oh..."

"Like marriage...and children."

"Oh..."

"Yep."

"Screwed?"

"Royally."

"Well, Well, Well." Meg smiled running over as she and Jo hugged, meg looked like her normal punk rock self, except well happier. Meg traveled the world after highschool, seeing the world changes you and everyone could tell it had.

"Meg you seem so different!"

"Found Buddha." She smiled. "More like he found me."

"Castiel..." She slid her arm against his. "I missed you most of all, scarecrow."

"I don't understand the reference." Castiel frowned as she kissed his cheek.

"Looking good tiger." She winked at him before turning to Jo. "Where's ruby?"

"She couldn't make it, she has finals for college."

"Awh."

"Jo, can you take Hannah?" jimmy requested. "I want to get the tent set up before dark. Jo nodded taking their child as meg found herself reaching for the baby she was meeting for the first time. When night came they were all sitting by the fire except for dean who was still a no show, the stars were beautiful. The crickets chirping, Castiel would be in heaven, except he wasn't. Not with his mate not by his side, has Dean eaten? Were the babies okay? Was he having morning sickness? Castiel's leg bounced in worry.

"You okay Castiel?" Meg asked touching his thigh.

"I don't think his boyfriend would like you touching him there." Jo laughed awkwardly.

"What boyfriend?" Meg asked confused.

"I'm going to bed." Castiel jumped up, ignoring the Cry's to stay he entered the tent finding the spell gone, Dean was curled up on his side holding his belly wrapped in a mess of blankets, fast asleep. Castiel sighed kicking off his boots and taking off his shirt keeping his jeans on as he started to move Dean so he was laying on his back.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled completely asleep because he wasn't angry. "My stomach hurts."

"Yeah? Maybe because you slept with your weight on your side, and I wasn't there to hold you straight." Castiel murmured moving to hold Dean as Dean snuggled back to sleep. Castiel rubbed Deans belly as a sort of apology to the baby and him, as he tried vibrating his chest like dean does to comfort him which caused Dean to softly purr back as Castiel fell asleep. Castiel awoke to a pillow hitting him roughly in the face, repeatedly. He groaned reaching for Dean's missing warmth as the assault continued, after at least a minute Castiel knowledge the assault. "why are you hitting me."

"Because you're an asshole." Deans voice returned as the smacking continued. Dean wasn't expecting Castiel to turn and pin him, but he did it so fast Dean didn't have time to react as Castiel looked straight into the demons eyes.

"I will not excuse the fact i haven't mentioned you, I will not excuse the fact I called you my boyfriend and made you hide our child to remain normal in there eyes, I realize it was wrong of me and cruel to my family who mean more to my friends. I will walk out right now and tell them if that will make you happy, I will do anything to make up for the fact I hurt you. Anything. Just...please forgive me. " Dean touched his face as tears slid down Castiel's and Dean kissed him softly, castiel moved touching his belly. Breaking the kiss to nuzzle him, they held each other. "Do you want me to go...?"

"And tell them?" Dean chuckled. "Trying to explain I'm the devil and I'm pregnant with your child? I'd rather not be murdered, but the promise to is enough..." Dean Nuzzled him mumbling as he softly held him. "Its way too early to be up, let's go back to sleep."

"After all the abuse of hitting me with a pillow? I don't know how I can fall asleep." Castiel chuckled as Dean smiled placing his hand on his own stomach, baby fat in his own right, the lump reminded him of the comfort baby castiel toddler fat gave him and he smiled at the memory.

"I know how to put you back to sleep." Dean mumbled holding Cas who laid his head on Cas' belly to be close to his mate and pup as Dean brushed his free hand through Castiel's hair singing.

_Blue eyes laughing in the sun_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_And I'm home again_

**February 14th 2006**

"There will be no treaty!" The angel Raphael bagged on the counter, as he glared daggers at Castiel, as castiel sighed as acting king he had to sit through the most annoying meetings. This one being the yearly meeting of treaties with heaven and hell. They were trying to make trade agreements, allow visits between realms, normal political bull. Castiel thinks its because Dean misses heaven, he missed being an angel before he fell becoming the first demon. Dean never mentioned it, but sometimes he catches Dean in the middle of the night staring at the sky. Maybe this is why he puts up with his former brothers. Michael sat silently as he stayed in thought, as though he was miles away. Castiel never heard his voice, never heard him knowledge him.

"I don't understand why you don't try!" Castiel snapped at him.

"You are human! You don't have the capability to understand!" This happens every year always on valentines day, Dean was never in a good mood after these meetings, and with the baby coming Castiel refused to let Dean deal with this.

"You're refusing to see a middle parties side!"

"Again, this is hopeless!" Raphael stated getting up to leave, when Sam busted in. "What is this intrusion?!"

"Dad?"

"Cas! Dean..." Castiel knew instantly as he stood. "Please, stay, my child is being born into the world and I wish you welcome to celebrate the birth." Castiel excused himself bolting down the hall, rushing as fast as he could. When he threw their bedroom door open he saw the tired and exhausted face of Dean as he moved grabbing his hands kissing each fingers.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled tiredly.

"You did so well." Castiel breathed, as the soft sound of crying alerted his attention as Gabriel came in carrying two small bundles in his hand. Castiel was shaking as he was softly handed the silent one. In his arms was a curly hair dirt blonde, she was kissed endlessly with freckles, her face peaceful as she slept entering the world had tired the little one. The other handed to Dean was sobbing screaming for the warmth of Deans belly, scared of the new surroundings. Dean sliced his finger open as he tiredly slid the finger into the babies mouth who suckled the blood as milk, as he calmed. His hair was dark curls, blue eyes staring up at dean, like his twin freckles kissed his skin, as he kicked and moved his feet tiredly. "Twins?" Castiel breathed, as he Nuzzled his mate who smiled tiredly.

"That's not the only surprise..." Gabriel smiled moving the blanket slightly revealing feathers just below.

"W..wings?" Castiel sucked in air as Dean smiled tiredly.

"Angel wings." Dean mumbled tenderly as castiel slid his fingers through the fluffy feathers, the girls were white with black spots, fluffy and beautiful to the touch, the boys as well but his were the opposite colors. Michael stood at the doorway, Raphael standing behind him in Awh.

"This is blasphemy... "Raphael started but Michael spoke gushing him.

"Silence." Michael moved to the children softly placing a hand on the children's head tenderly. "...what are their names?" The parents looked at each other.

"Alexander and Anneliesa." Dean stated. "We wanted to honor Castiel's mother with the name Anneliesa." Michael nodded as he touched the wings softly, Anneliesa grunted at the touch from being cold causing Michael to pull away and Castiel cover her again.

"I told myself that we were wasting our time here...and that if father wanted us to make peace he would give us a sign." Michael stated as Raphael called to him in confusion. "you have your treaty." Dean smiled as castiel leaned over to kiss him, before Michael excused the family to bond as did everyone else. Dean had never been so happy as he touched Castiel's face tiredly.

"You did it, blue eyes."

"More like they did." Castiel kissed his daughters sleeping face as Dean yawned. "Go to sleep Dean... You deserve it."

"But..." Dean didn't really try to argue as Castiel took Alexander from Dean' tired arms, it wasn't long before Dean's soft breathing alerted him to his sleep. Castiel smiled placing the equally as tired blue eyed babies into the crib as he placed his hands over their round bellies as he softly started to sing.

_Blue eyes laughing in the sun_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_And I am home again_

**The End**


End file.
